


Banging in the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eve and Lena are on the same flight together, and Lena decides to pass the time by making Eve a member of the Mile High Club.





	Banging in the Sky

Eve's flight was headed to the other side of the country. She went to meet her family even though she didn't like them but she had to keep up appearances. Thus, she had to sit on a plane for hours on end like a normal person. The flight was unusually quiet. A few businessmen, a family or two were about, but at least 75% of the seats were empty. One seat, however, was taken up by someone Eve recognized. Lena Luthor. To save Eve the trouble, Lena looked up and noticed her.

"Eve." she said pleasantly. "It really is a small world. Surprised to see me on a plane?"

"Hey Ms Luthor." Responded Eve with Blush On Her Cheeks 

She didn't know why but she always feels nervous around her boss 

"Its Lena OK." Clarified Lena with Some Serious-Flirty Tone 

"I-Uhhh OK Lena " Replied Eve While Her Face Turned Completely Red 

"Come Here" Responded Lena Patting Her Next Seat Which was empty "Is everything OK.?" 

"Kind of." Eve admitted. "Wouldn't you take first class?"

"Officially, I am." Lena clarified. Eve sat down next to Lena just as the plane was about to take off. Eve drew a small breath and put on a shiver. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, I don't fly much But I went to meet my family even though I didn't like them." Eve said, grinning to herself. "Still, should be fun."

*15 minutes later*

"This is so boring." Eve said. "How can you stand it?"

"I've endured hour long meetings with accountants. This is nothing." Lena remarked. Eve was tapping her fingers on the arms of her chair, repressing the urge to jump out of the plane and fly the way she was used to. Lena seemed to notice. "I do have an idea to pass the time."

"I'm all ears." Eve replied.

"Check if anyone's looking." Lena said. This was odd of her, but Eve played along. There were a few people nearby, but all of them were wearing headphones. The air hostesses were down the other end of the plane.

"No one's looking. Why would-" Eve started. She received her answer when Lena leaned in and kisses her. Since she had nothing else to do, Eve simply followed Lena's lead, returning the kiss. Lena moved her lips to Eve's neck. As Eve leaned into it, she felt Lena's fingers unzip her trousers and her hand reached underneath her pants. That caught her by surprise and she let out a small gasp. "Uh, Lena, that's- what about- oh my god..."

"You keep an eye out. And try and keep quiet. If you can." Lena flirted. Eve felt Lena's perfect fingers play with her pussy and her lips plant kiss after kiss on her neck. Eve tried to keep her eyes open in case an air hostess or fellow passenger, but Lena's fingers were too intoxicating. Eve let her eyes slip closed and turned back around to kiss Lena again.

"Perhaps we should... take this.... somewhere...private." Eve said between kisses.

"Good idea." Lena agreed. She gave Eve one last kiss, but she kept fingering her, enjoying Eve's panicked expression as she tried not to moan. "On the other hand, it's fun watching you try not to moan my name"

Eve didn't even have the nerve to object. She was enjoying this too much. Maybe it was the thrill of possibly getting caught, or Lena's fingers really were that good, but Eve couldn't say no. To make matters worse, Lena had now found some of Eve's weak spots. Every once in a while, Lena would tease Eve's clit for barely a second and Eve would have to bite down on her lip to avoid moaning. Eve's legs were widening slightly, inviting Lena in. Lena took this opportunity to tease Eve with a third finger for a few seconds. Eve was growing weak, her attempts to hide her moans were growing less and less and effective. Lena put the third finger inside Eve and Eve nearly broke. She held her breath for a couple seconds, which did the trick.

"Please, Lena..." she whispered. "... don't stop. I'm getting close."

"Are you now?" Lena said. Eve didn't like the sound of that. Was she going to stop, to tease her? Thankfully, she did the opposite. She went faster. Eve went back to kissing Lena again, hoping to keep her mouth occupied and avoid moaning and screaming. Lena seemed to catch on, offering her tongue to Eve's. Lena broke the kiss soon after. "We should do this more often."

"Definitely." was the only word Eve could get out before planting her tongue back inside Lena's welcoming mouth. Her spare hand grabbed Lena's, spurring her on. She was close now. Lena knew it and decided to go rub Eve's clit with her thumb. Which pushed Eve over the edge. It was a miracle that Eve didn't scream the whole plane down as Lena's fingers drover her to orgasm. As her energy left her, Eve lent back into her seat to catch her breath and zip her trousers back up.

"Eve Tessmacher, welcome to the mile high club." Lena remarked dragging Eve Towards The Restroom.

When No One Seeing Them Lena Dragged Eve Into Restroom And Started Kissing Hungrily.


End file.
